Popular
by The Irish Cullen
Summary: Edward Cullen is not what you would call Popular. But desperate for a chance with his dream girl, Isabella Swan, he begs his sister Alice for a make over to give him the confidence to talk to Bella. Cute One Shot. Inspired by the song 'Popular' from the musical 'Wicked'.


**Title: **Popular

**Summary: **Edward gets an Alice style make over. Inspired by the Popular from Wicked. Would recommend listening to Popular while reading... read and review please.

**Rating: **T

**Story Type: **One Shot

**Story Status: **Complete

**Characters: **Edward x Bella and Alice x Jasper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. Or the song. I just like to change things around for fun.

**EPOV**

Sitting at my desk I sighed. I had moved a mirror to my bedroom and propped it up on my desk. I observed my hair. It was limb, and a weird colour. My eyes were... well just weird. They were ridiculously green. Like normal people didn't have green eyes like this, I swear I looked like I had swallowed some radioactive waste. Plus the fact they were forced behind big thick black frames meant that this was only drew more attention to my eyes.

My skin... well it wasn't pimply or anything like so many other people suffered through in school. But I was really pale. I suppose it came from days of sitting inside on the computer and playing video games to keep myself preoccupied. Plus in Forks Washington there was never enough sun, like seriously I mean they give children supplements in the local hospital because they found they were suffering from the lack of vitamin D.

Sitting at my desk and looking at my reflection I resolved that I had to do this. I was really going to have to do something that I had been refusing to do and fighting against for what felt like forever.

I stood up and took a deep breath.

I can't believe I'm going to do this, have I lost all respect for myself?

Yes.

Why have I lost all respect for myself?

Because I am in love and a geek.

I know what you're thinking. I'm not the first geek to be out of their depth. I had spent the past couple of years in school hiding away from social norms. I usually tried to blend into the walls but now I wanted to be seen. I wanted to stand out.

Well I wanted to stand out to one person in particular.

Bella Swan had started in Forks High in the spring semester. She was the first one who had ever caught my eye in school, as well as being the first person to treat me like a human being besides from my sister and my parents. But they don't count really.

But I could barely talk to her. She was so beautiful and I was well... not. I had no self confidence or presence. I could barely talk to her and I wanted that to change.

The school year was nearly over and if I didn't start now I would have to spend the whole summer

So yeah I was really going to do this, I was going to sign my soul over to the devil. The fashion obsessed pain in my ass, pink wearing devil.

I sighed as I trudged to my sister Alice's room. The pink glow the room gave off could be seen from underneath the doorway it was so bright. I hesitantly knocked on the door and waited to be granted access. I felt like I was about to be shot or guillotined. My stomach was churning as I heard her approaching the door.

As she opened the door the petite little pixie was bouncy up and down. I often thought she suffered from some form of ADHD and that my parents were just ignoring it.

"You're going to let me do it aren't you?" she asked as she looked me up and down. I could tell she already had plans in her head.

"I'm desperate." I muttered kicking at my shoes. I refused to meet Alice's eye. She had been bugging me to let her give me a makeover for years now and I had always refused. The fact I was finally caving was like giving Alice all her birthdays and Christmas' at once. And when she found out it was because of a girl... well I was never going to hear the end of this. Especially if it worked.

"That's good enough for me, enter Brother, but leave Geekward at the door by the time I'm done with you you'll be... dare I say it Popular." Alice said.

"Alice I don't want to be a popular, I just want to look better." I said but I don't think she was listening. In her mind she had gotten her own way and she was too busy making plans.

I then followed her into her room and sat down on her bed, looking around me I frowned. Her room was so pink and bright. The complete opposite of mine, which could be considered the equivalent of a bat cave.

"So who is she?" Alice asked from her closet, what she was doing there I don't know.

"Bella Swan." I answered knowing there was no point in denying it. Alice would never accept that I was going to do this just because I wanted to, she knew I would have to have some reason.

"Is she that the girl from your Spanish class? She has brown hair right? You began to plot to kill Mike Newton when you caught him staring at her ass last week? She is really pretty, and so nice. I sat up beside her in Health last week, she's really nice." Alice asked emerging from her closet with bags full of clothes.

"Yeah, she's perfect Alice, smart, beautiful, hot, she actually listens to me." I said while trying to prevent myself from going into a dreamy state over Bella. We had talked a couple of times. We had stuff in common, stuff that people who I went to school with had never heard from. I felt that everyone here had that small town mentality, Bella was from Phoneix Arizona, and she had ideas and thoughts much bigger than getting pregnant just outside of highschool. She wanted to go to college, she liked to read, and she wanted to go do something with her life. Just like me.

Oh God I was rambling but I couldn't help myself. She was just so perfect, I had thought vomit. It was like word vomit, but in my head.

But she didn't see me as anything but a geeky friend. This is why I needed to do something.

"Then why do you need my help?" Alice asked me curiously.

"I'm in the friend's zone." I said dragging my hands down my face.

"Ew." Alice said as she rifled through the bags.

"How prepared are you?" I asked her as I looked in the bags to see she had a tonne of mens clothing.

"Edward I am always prepared, because whenever I see someone who is less fortunate than I and let's face it who isn't less fortunate than I, I just have to take over and do a makeover. And don't worry even if your case, though it is the toughest case I have face, I am determined to help you because you are my brother. So just follow my lead because I'm going to make you Popular." She explained.

"Alice I don't want to be pop..." I said

"Ah ah, Edward the only away this is going to work is if you listen to me.

"So when do you want to start?" I asked her knowing I had released the monster that was my sister.

"This very second, you've got a long way to go my brother." She said pulling at all the bags.

"So what exactly are you going to do?" I asked as she showed me another pair of pants.

"Make you Popular."

"Alice I don't want to be..." I said and she glared at me. "How are you going to do that?" I asked her.

"Poise, how to talk to peers, we're going to get you to practise flirting. Those shoes need to go and I am going to tackle the beast that's on top of your head because it's beginning to look like a lion's mane." She said.

"And how is this going to help me impress Bella?"

"Because you'll have the right friends, we'll get you into a view clubs, I'm going to get Jazz to teach you how to be a guy." She explained.

"Okay." I said as she threw stuff in my hands for me to catch. I was feeling a bit overwhelmed if I was being quite honest.

But Alice had to know what she was doing; she seemed to be pretty happy in her relationship and her friends in school.

And really what was the worst that could happen really?

**() Popular ()**

"Lesson one, wardrobe. Don't be offended Edward but your fashion sense is horrible." She said pulling through my closet. She was flinging things out over her shoulders that she had deemed unacceptable.

I frowned at her statement and the fact that she throwing out all the clothes that I actually liked.

"How am I not supposed to be offended by that?" I asked her, she was way too blunt sometimes. It actually got her in troubles sometimes.

"Think of it as personality dialysis." She said before yelling "Aha, I knew I would find something decent in here." She said holding up a pair of jeans. "Why don't you ever wear these?" She asked inspecting them. "They actually look nice; did I buy these for Christmas?"

"Probably" I shrugged "I wear jeans all the time Alice." I added. "I'm wearing jeans right now." I reminded her pointing down to my pants.

"These are jeans." She said holding them up higher "Those" She said pointing to my pants "Are a cotton blend mixed with denim to look like jeans. One makes you look like a construction worker and the other can give you a fine looking ass."

"Why are you looking at my ass?" I asked her.

"I'm not Edward, I'm speaking about Jasper's ass." She said rolling her eyes. "But all mens jeans are the same, and do you not think I had to fix Jasper when we started dating?" she asked me.

"Cause that makes me feels so much better." I said throwing myself back against my bed.

"I knew it would." She said pulling me back up again.

I rolled my eyes at this before watching the ever mounting pile of 'garbage' which included my favourite t-shirts. I put my foot down when she tried to throw out my concert shirts and she sighed, but agreed as long as I didn't wear them out of the house. I may have wanted to change but some of those are the brands and t-shirts I had bought at comic con. I wasn't letting those go.

"Edward once I'm through with you, you won't be that dreary guy you were, well are, and you'll be cool, calm and..."

"Let me guess Popular." I was beginning to hate the word.

"Exactly."

I had a feeling my sister didn't really understand what was going on, but I needed her help. She was the only one who could help me right now.

**() Popular ()**

"Remind me why you're letting her do this to you." Jasper, Alice's boyfriend asked me as Alice played about with my hair in the bathroom, she was standing on a stool so she could reach my head.

"Because Eddie's got the hots for Bella Swan." Alice said as if it was something everybody needed to know.

"My name is Edward" I told her and she tugged on my hair. "Ow" I whined.

"Hush you." She told.

"Really? Well isn't that interesting?" Jasper began; I turned and glared at him. "But again why are you allowing yourself to be tortured by doing this?" He asked.

"Jasper the reason we're doing this is, because it is my purpose in life to help those depressing creatures to become shiny happy people." Alice said.

"Thanks Alice" I muttered sarcastically.

"Right. So why am I here?" Jasper asked.

"To help, we need a guy's opinion. Also Edward refuses to believe me about the fact that nearly every Great Politician was popular."

"No I refused to believe that they only got elected because they were popular. They would have to have been intelligent and excel in their field of politics." I said and Jasper seemed to think about it for a minute.

"Please do you think Barack Obama every got a swirly in school?" Alice asked me. "Seriously that guy has a great personality. He was probably a hot shot in high school."

"How do you know that have you asked him?" I asked.

"Yeah I did during my talks with the leader of the free world, we talk about whether or not he got a bullied in high school." Jasper said throwing a towel at me. "We may not be as smart as you two Edward but we're not idiots."

**() Popular ()**

The next day I walked into school positively terrified. The jeans I was wearing were too tight and the shirt was too scratchy. Alice had made me wear contacts this morning and my hair was slicked back so I felt weird and exposed. People were actually stopping and staring when they realised who I was.

I wanted to stand out but not be a freak of nature.

Jasper and Alice walked with me towards Bella's locker but at the last second I turned on my heel and changed direction. She was standing in front of her locker getting her books ready, but she looked beautiful. How was she this pretty on a Monday morning?

"Oh no, you don't Cullen." Jasper said grabbing my collar and stopping me from moving.

"I can't do it." I said panicking, where my palms sweating? God I feel myself getting a pimple from the stress.

"Yes you can Edward, I've just the entire weekend making you presentable now you go over and talk to that girl or I will do it for you." Alice said, I was at least six ft two and Alice barely reach five ft five but I was absolutely terrified of her.

"Yes Maam." I said turning and hesitantly walking over to Bella's locker again, but this time I didn't walk away. She was holding her book open reading notes, her long brown hair draped over her face. I internally took a deep breath "Hey Bella, did you have a good weekend?" I asked causing her to look up at me. God she got more beautiful each and every day.

"Edward? Wow you look... different." She said moving the hair away from her face. "Yeah my weekend was good. Yours?"

"It was good, I just hung out at home though" I said looking down at my feet. I took a deep breath and decided to just go for it "Listen I was wondering if you were free on Friday?" I asked boldly.

"Um... I let me check." She said reaching into her locker and pulling out a day planner, she was checking this was good. Please be free, please be free. "Oh shoot." She said and my heart deflated "I'm babysitting Billy Black's kids down on the Rez, him and Dad are going to hit singles night, I stopped listening after I realised they were talking about my Dad's dating life." She said with a shudder.

"Oh well..." I said feeling heavily dejected when she cut across me quickly.

"It's pretty mellow, the twins are fairly quiet, the toughest should be getting little Jacob to bed, do you want to babysit with me?" she asked looking hopeful.

"Yeah that sounds cool." I said nodding.

"Great I'll give you the details later on." She said shutting her locker door. With that the bell rang. "I'll Seeya later Edward." She said before walking off to her first class, once she had turned the corner Jasper and Alice came towards me.

"So?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to help her babysit on Friday." I said simply but inside I was wigging out. She said yes... well sort off. She wanted to hang out with me and hadn't cringed at the idea of spending extra time with me.

"Nice." Jazz said holding out his fist to be bump, Alice hit it away.

"Babysitting I spend my weekend making you over so you can go babysitting! I told you to invite her to Tyler's party this weekend, you know so you can be Popular." She said with a sigh.

"Alice I've been trying to tell you all weekend I didn't want to be Popular." I said mocking her tone.

"Then what was the point of this weekend?"

"To give me confidence to talk to Bella." I said rolling my eyes.

Jazz held out his fist and I bumped it.

"I feel robbed." Alice said shaking her head.

"Get over it," Jasper said wrapping his arm around her shoulder "You all just wish you could be as popular as me." He teased and Alice quirked her eyebrow at him.

At this Alice and I both burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked incuriously. Alice held her stomach as she doubled over with the laughter.

"Good one Jazz." I said before heading off to class.

Who needed to Popularity? I was on my way to making Bella Swan mine.

And that beats Popularity in my book any day.

**THE END.**


End file.
